The Heist
by Bajazzo
Summary: A female Nord thief tries to steal from the Dragonborne but it goes wrong. She meets the real, unmasked Dragonborne. What is in store for her?


**I do not own Skyrim or any of the NPCs, Quests or game dialog. The rest of the characters are mine. Enjoy and please review!**

** A/N:**

Ok, so this was the challenge set by Nalledia. I had fun writing it but it was quite difficult for me as I am not use to writing in first person. The ending is suppose to end like this so don't worry about it too much. Hope you enjoy it and check out Nalledia's challenge that I gave her and review :-)

This was probably one of the toughest missions I ever got. I looked over at his house, his grand house. I was starting to doubt whether or not I should continue on this mission, but my loyalty to the Thieves Guild was far too great to abandon them. Who knew, maybe I would move up the ranks after this, maybe even get a leadership role - who wouldn't after stealing from the Dragonborn? Now that I think about it, I am so glad I got to receive this mission. This will surely make my name greatly known. There was no main item to steal but whatever I chose, it had to be worth over 3000 coins and that was going to be tough. I took a deep breath. The cold night air sent chills down my spine and something told me to walk away now, but I had postponed this mission long enough. After some intensive research I found a tunnel that lead directly to the house. I was sure it would be highly guarded, for the Dragonborn wouldn't take any chances. He knew that there were people after his valuable artifacts. I started to make my way down, carefully avoiding the patrolling guards. I finally made it to the tunnel and went inside. Not to my surprise, it was heavily guarded, though not by men but by strong, powerful creatures. I could see my first encounter would be a Chaurus. I cursed quietly to myself. I tried to find a way to go around it, so I could avoid it; I was not in the mood to fight this thing. As I made my way I realised that there were numerous bodies lying around. My heart beat quickened. With that, I lost my concentration completely and kicked a stone which made the Chaurus charge in my direction. There was no other choice but to attack. I took out my two glass swords and prepared myself. It came closer and I took a deep breath and jumped over it and slashed the back of its neck. The creature fell with a bang. My heart was beating so fast, I had to try and calm it down before I carried on - otherwise I would make another careless mistake. After sometime, my heart finally slowed down and I kept going. The tunnel seemed to be going on forever. I began to grow impatient but soon stumbled onto a Giant Frostbite spider. How come? I didn't see this coming, there should have been webs in the walls. I thought to myself. The spider looked around and started to walk off. I followed in hot pursuit and stumbled into its massive nest. I froze, wondering how many spiders I would meet if I entered. It didn't help when I saw human carcasses dangling from the massive web. I decided not to go that way and tried to find another route. Fortunately, I did, and followed the bending route. Hmm… The spider must have been a trap? I stopped for a moment and checked my map to see how much further I still had to go. To my shock, it was just around the corner, but I felt as though I would encounter something I would not like. I took a deep breath and looked around the corner and, to my surprise, there was nothing. I cast a spell to see if there was any movement, but there was none. I straightened up.I went out of sneak mode and made my way to the trap door. Before I went inside, I somewhat thought that the items I would be stealing might be heavy so I undressed myself until I only had a light bag tied around my underwear carrying lock picks, a dagger and my map. I took a deep breath and made my way up. The room that surrounded me was beautiful. A big wooden desk stood right next to the trapdoor. It had plenty of paper on it, mostly quest requests for the Dragonborn to do. He was obviously well liked. From I what I heard he was a very religious man, going to the chapel every day to pray to the gods. I looked around the room but found nothing worth 3000 coins or more so I carried on into the next room. The next room was the eating area, filled with a cosy fire and a sweet aroma of mead. I followed the scent of mead which lead me directly to a whole cabinet filled with it. I took a bottle, opened it and started drinking. I could feel the mead travel down my throat, quenching my thirst. Nothing better than a bottle of mead to help you along. I chuckled softly. I went up the stairs. There was a room directly to my right, I checked and there was everything that I was looking for. All the armours and weapons, and almost every dragon scales and bones were there. Jackpot! My heart started to race, I finally made it, and I started praying that nothing would go wrong at this moment. I tried to bring my excitement down and started trying to concentrate; I didn't want to repeat a mistake twice. Walking slowly across the room, I looked at all the valuables around me. My eyes fell onto one of the weapons, the Dawnguard Rune axe, causing somewhat damage and not worth 3000 coins. I sighed, hoping the weapon would be worth something. I passed many weapons and apparel but nothing seemed worth 3000 coins. I started to panic wondering if I would find anything worth 3000 coins, I began to feel desperate. I have to get this right. I began to move quickly, almost knocking things down, trying to find anything worth 3000 coins. Then suddenly, my eyes hit it. It was a mask worth so much more than 3000 coins, a mask known to be quite powerful, the Volsung, a light helmet which was worth way more than 4000 coins. My heart started to race as I picked up the light mask and I began to stare at it. Admiring its worth. This beautiful mask is going to make me famous! Suddenly a door closed in another room, instinctively I put the mask under my arm and crouched down I heard footsteps climbing the stairs. That's when I made a break for it. I made it to the first room with the trap door and then there was a loud harsh sound and all went black. *** I woke up, my head was in so much agony. My ears still rang that dreaded sound. It took me a while to realise that I was bounded to a chair and in front of me was a small table with food and mead. Oh, did I feel like mead right now to get this dreaded headache away. But it was a joke, a way to tease me. Somehow the Dragonborn completed the quest quicker than expected and was trying to make a joke out of this whole situation by making me desire mead. I looked around the room searching for him but he was nowhere around. I sighed with frustration, this was an outrage! How could he leave me here with a whole bottle of mead standing in front of me! I was so worried about the mead, I had forgotten that I was half naked. Then I heard footsteps behind me and suddenly two hands curled around my shoulders. The grip was firm but gentle and the hands had calluses on them. Even though the grip wasn't meant to cause discomfort, a shiver went down my spine. A face slowly appeared next to mine carrying a huge grin and sparkling eyes - not beauty sparkling, but insanity. I was facing the Dragonborn. He chuckled. "You thought you could steal from me?", he questioned. I sat there staring at him. He walked to the other end of the table and banged his fists against the table. "I have never met such a…" he paused. "Never have I met such a genius!" I looked at him surprised. He began to laugh. "You are the first to make it into my home, the first to actually grab something from me. I am impressed." He smiled at me with those sparkling eyes. I looked at him confused. His smile turned to a look that was a bit suspicious for a man. "You, my dear, are beautiful for a Nord." He came closer and grabbed my auburn hair and sniffed it. My eyes widened. What in Oblivion? "What are you doing?" I imposed. He tilted his head and smiled and then kissed me on my cheek. My eyes went extremely wide I swore that they would pop out any minute. I looked at him with horror and disgust. What in Oblivion is this man doing? I needed to get out of here. I tried to change the subject; the mead was desperately calling my name. "Umm... I am quite thirsty, would you be willing to untie me so I can drink and we can talk about my bounty." I tried to smile at him innocently but deep down inside I knew that it didn't work. "Ha! Do you honestly think I am an idiot?" he retorted. "I know how you work, missy. I have been watching you very closely. Putting a price for your crime won't stop you from trying again." I looked at him in shock. "What?" I asked with no more than a squeak. "Oh yes, darling. You were so interesting I couldn't help but stalk you. You," he sighed almost with satisfaction, "you are just so fascinating! How you planned your attack was very impressive and the fact you made it through my tunnel, Wow!" he blurted, "You were magnificent! No one has made it out of the tunnel alive!" My heart was now out of control. How did this happen? Where did I go wrong? My thoughts went back to trace my every move. I hadn't noticed him once! I looked in the deranged eyes and I could feel a tear running down my cheek. I had failed. Miserably. I would never make it to one of the leadership roles. "Why are you crying my love?" he asked. A growl came out of me. "Don't call me your love! I am not your love!" I shouted at him. I was furious with him. He ruined it all! He started laughing. This man was insane! "*You're probably thinking that I am insane. Well yes, I am. After all, I am the son of Sheogorath!" he chuckled. "I love my insanity; it keeps people away from me. I don't like people unless they have a special talent. If they don't, they are boring! Ha! But you! You are not even close to being boring, no! Not even close." His eyes drifted to a faraway place that I was happy not to be part of. No one would want to be in Sheogorath's son's mind. You would never return with the same mind. I looked at the deranged man. Then, he suddenly blurted," I have never met someone like you. You interest me beyond anything else besides my collection of artifacts. My treasure." His thoughts drifted again. Then his eyes turned sharp towards me, burning into my eyes, anger boiled in them. "Which you tried to steal! You little witch! How dare you do that!" He slammed his fists on the table. The mead fell off the table and the bottle broke, making a mess all over the floor. What a waste! "I hate you for doing that." He turned away and took a deep breath. He held his breath in for some time before letting it out. "But that is what I love about you." I looked at him completely confused. He turned around and hugged me. "I am so sorry my love. I didn't mean to lash out at you like that. I can't help but feel we were meant for each other!" He then knelt down on one knee. "I know this is sudden my Princess but I just can't wait any longer. Will you become my wonderful…" He paused and took out the necklace of Mara. "Will you marry me?"


End file.
